A Covenant Kind of Serendipity
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: Reid bumps into a girl in town and after years, they practically run around the world to find each other again. Got the idea when I was on my Serendipity movie kick!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm just gonna say, this is a REALLY short story. I wrote this in like 2 class periods at school a couple months ago. But however long it is, enjoy!**

{Chapter 1}

'Phone, wallet, homework, book...' I thought as I turned the street corner, checking for all my things in my messenger bag. "Ow!" I yelled when I hit my head on the concrete sidewalk, the result of running into someone. "Damn it, that had to hurt." I heard a guy say, shuffling to his feet. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with bleach blond hair holding a hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and pushed myself up while he pulled. "Thanks." I said, rubbing my sore head. I bent down to pick up the few things that had fell out of my bag.

I reached for my book when a hand grabbed it and picked it up. I looked up and the guy was kneeled down, looking at the cover. "You read Stephen King?" He asked with a grin. I nodded, "First one and I just started it, but ya." I stood up. "Why? Is it illogical that a girl reads Stephen King. Am I breaking some natural order of things?" I asked, both of us chuckling. "No, you just don't look like the kind to read 'im. I see you as more of a mystery or romance reader." He answered, handing me the book back. "Nah, I only read mystery if it's an underlying genre, and a definite no to romance unless it's the same thing." I answered, causing him to laugh.

"I was actually about to go get some coffee, would you like to join me? We could talk about how much we have in common with Stephen King." I asked. He smiled. "Sounds good, I was actually heading there myself." He answered. "See, we have more in common than I expected." I said as we walked the two blocks to the cafe. "I guess we do." He said. We walked into the cafe, grabbed a table, and ordered our drinks. "One caramel mocha and one mocha. Is there anything else I can get you two?" The waitress asked. "I'm good." I answered. He said no and the waitress walked away, giving us our receipt for when we finished.

"So I noticed that you have a partial uniform on. Where do you go?" I asked, sipping on my coffee. "Oh ya, I wouldn't normally be wearing it this late. We had a thing up at Spenser, where I go to school, and uniforms were required and we had to go. It was a thing for the senior class." He answered. "Spenser? Wow! Your parents must earn a lot to be able to send you there." I answered. "Nah, old family, old money. Me and my friends, who are the same way, it's like a tradition for us to go to school at Spens. What about you? Where do you go?" He asked, sipping his coffee waiting for me to answer.

"Oh, I go to a school outside of town, Harley High School. But I stayed late today because I was talking to my teachers about college-prep classes." I told him. "College-Prep classes? Wow, you must have the grades to do that, or the will to take 'em early." He said, chuckling. I smiled. "Ya, it's actually both. But, I'm not hoping for much. I'm here for boarding school, Harley is a boarding school, and my parents tell me once I finish school I'm flying back home and helping them run the family business, no college for me. Not unless I can find a way to pay for it all myself. Which won't be easy with what I'm wanting to do." I said.

"What is it you wanna do?" He asked, leaning forward. "Criminal Investigator." I said. "What? I can't see you wanting to do something like that. I'd see you more of a teacher of something." He said, smiling. I laughed and smiled. "Ya, my mum and dad think I'm crazy. They don't see how something so messy could be a professional job. Running a diner, however, they see that as time well spent. But I don't care. It's my life to take where ever I'm meant to go in the end." I said.

"So what, you think we all just 'go with the flow' on life and that 'flow' leads us to where we're meant to be?" He asked. "No, I just think we look at the signs we're given in life and make our choices based on those signs." I answered. "Sounds like witchy ju-ju to me. But hay, whatever you go by, I won't stop you." He said, holding his hands up in defense. "Ya, thanks, I guess." I said, smiling. "No, I mean it. It's actually cool to see that while I see life as just you lead it by yourself and people try and take you from what you want, and you can see that people lead their life based on signs fate gives us. It shows that different, but kind of the same thinking." I smiled. "I should be getting back." I said, picking up my bag and standing up.

"But wait a minute. What if we want to see each other and talk again? How will I find you? I don't know your name. Look, I'm Reid." He said, standing as well. "Good point." I said before reaching into my bag. I pulled out a slip of paper from a notebook and wrote my name and number down. I held it out, but the wind from the open door blew it out of my hand and behind the counter. "Shit, could you write that down again?" He asked. "No, that right there was a sign. We should back off." I said, pointing a finger at him, holding onto the receipt.

"But how can we find each other again? What if that was just a sign to tell us to back off until later? What if later comes around and we can't contact each other?" He asked again. I bit my lip. "That is the best thing you've said all night." I said, digging in my wallet and pulling out a bill that was large enough to pay for the receipt and a pen. "Here, right your name and number down." I said, holding out the bill and pen. "On a ten dollar bill?" He asked. "Just do it." I said. He took them and wrote it down, then handed them back to me.

"Stay here." I told him, then walked over, paid for our coffees and got my change. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, following me out of the cafe. "When that ten dollar bill falls into my hands again, that's a sign I can call you." I told him. "What about me then? How will I be able to contact you? It's only fair!" He said, stopping me. "You're right. I'm not sure what I have." I said, digging in my bag. "Okay, see this? Dreamcatcher. When I get back to my room I'm going to write my name and number in it and then this weekend I'm going to go to Boston and sell it to a used book store." I said before putting it back in my bag.

"Which one? You're not gonna tell me." He said. "No, I'm not. Then it wouldn't be fair for me." I told him, walking to my car. "So, we'll just have to wait and see what the signs tell us." I said to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Night, Reid." Then I got in my car. As I was driving out of the Ipswich city limits, I realized I left my phone at the cafe. I turned around and parked in front of the cafe. I walked in and saw my phone still lying on the table. I also saw a blazer laid over the back on the chair across from the one I had been sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2}

I picked it up and turned, and saw Reid walking into the cafe. "Why don't we go do something?" He asked me. "Kay, whatcha wanna do?" I asked him, handing him his blazer back. He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. He led me down the line of stores and then to a park. The light posts shined on the, what looked to be, concrete ground that was covered with water, which had frozen. A booth by the entrance rented ice skates. "Come on." He said, walking over and paying for two sets. I told the guy my size and sat down and laced them on.

Once we were on the ice, we slowly went around the rink and just talked. "So, what's the one thing you miss the most about Great Mother England?" "My little sister. I miss her the most. I haven't been home since I left three years ago. I've been getting a job during the summer and haven't gone back home. She would be 14 now." I answered. "So, what's your favorite movie?" I asked after noticing everyone was leaving and heading home. It was nearly 9.

"That would be, Four Brothers." He said, grinning. "I've never seen it." I stated. "Oh come on, you haven't seen Four Brothers?" I shook my head. "Four guys look for a guy that killed there mom and it goes all into this mixed up mystery. Kind of like how I see you in a way." He said. I laughed. "Favorite New England moment?" I asked. "I gotta say, tonight is slowly moving up." He answered, grinning. "How sweet." I replied. "What else?" He asked. I skated past him and looked over my shoulder. "Favorite sexual position?" I asked, then my skate slipped and I landed on my back.

"Shit! Ya, I think that's mine too." He said, pulling me up. "You okay?" He asked. "Ah, no." I said, pulling my sleeve up. I looked at the cut and saw it was just a scratch. "It's fine." I said. "Wait a minute." He said. He lifted my arm. "Oh, the freckles." I said when he ran a finger down my arm. "If you looked at 'em right, you can see Orion's belt." He said, looking up at me. "What?" I asked, looking at my arm. Sure enough, three freckles in a line. I looked up and found Orion. Indeed they did. I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was my roommate.

"Hello?" 'Where are you? Lights out and room check it in 15 minutes!' I looked at the watch on Reid's arm and sure enough, it was a quarter 'til ten o' clock. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her before hanging up. "I've gotta go. If I don't make it back in time I'll get in deep shit." I said as I turned my skates back in and got my shoes. Before I ran to my car, I turned back around and yelled, "Hay!" He turned and looked at me. "My name's Taylor." I yelled before I took off to my car.

I opened the door of my dorm right at two minutes 'til. "Finally! She came by a few minutes ago and I lied and told her you were in the shower." I nodded and changed and wet my hair and wrapped it in a towel for cover. A minute later, somone knocked on the door. I opened the door. "Mrs. Campbell." I said, nodding to her. "Yes, you indeed are here. Right. You two are checked out. Good night girls. See you in class in the morning." She said. "Good night." We said before closing the door after she walked to the next room. "That was close." I said, leaning against the door, pulling the towel off my head. "Got that right." My roommate said as she went to lay down on her bed and read.

{5 years later}

In Detroit, Taylor was coming back to her shared apartment from her late class. When she got to the door she saw a note tied to the door. She untied the note from the door handle and it read 'Follow Me.' She opened the door and saw another hanging on the picture frame of her and her boyfriend of four years. It read, 'The first time I met you I knew you were the one for me.' She found the next on the back of the couch, on the handle of her bedroom door, and when she opened her bedroom door, she found another note with a small velvet box under it.

She lifted the box and opened it. But it was empty. She looked at the note and it 'Gotta say yes.' She smiled. She turned when the bathroom door opened and saw her boyfriend, Michael, walking out with a ring in between his pointer finger and thumb. She smiled and told him, "Yes." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. But it was too big. "We can get it sized down, Tay. Don't worry." He said, worrying she would take it the wrong way. "No, I know. God I love it. I love you." She said, kissing him. "And I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Anderson." He said to her, kissing her again.

{Two months later}

"Congratulations man. We're really happy for ya." Tyler told his 'brother' Reid. Reid had asked his girlfriend of three years to marry him last year and all the Sons and their parents were having dinner at Reid's house, with his fiancé Rachel's parents, before the rehearsal dinner in a week. "Thanks Baby Boy." Reid said, shaking Tyler's hand. Caleb and Pogue stood around them. Two years ago Pogue had married Kate, and a year ago Caleb had married Sarah. Kate was due to have her and Pogue's son in four months and Sarah was due to have her and Caleb's in about six. Tyler was currently dating someone, and just last week had asked his three 'brothers' about proposing, which he planned to do after Reid and Rachel's wedding. Reid had planned on telling Rachel about the Power before the rehearsal dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3}

As Reid was walking from his car to his apartment in Boston he saw a guy selling books on the street. The blond stopped when he saw a familiar book cover. He picked up Dreamcatcher by Stephen King and opened the cover. Blank. He put it back and continued on his way.

On a late night trip to the store, Taylor was caught in the rain and hid under a porch cover. She reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette and tried to light it, but the rain soaked the paper and tobacco, keeping it from lighting. She looked at the posters that covered the side of the building. 'Four Brothers now on BluRay DVD' they all read. She shook her head to get the memory of the name out of her head, then ran the rest of the way to her apartment.

The next morning as she went to her friend Layla's coffee shop. "It was just some damn movie poster, so what?" Layla said as Taylor talked to her as she cleared tables. "It's strange though don't you think?" "Taylor for someone who's going to school to use reason and things that are there to solve a crime your head sure is up in the clouds." Layla told her friend. "And for someone married to a man who believes in the new age stuff you are surprisingly earth bound compared to him." Taylor replied back.

Reid was getting a haircut, a change from how he normally had his hair, and was waiting in the chair, thinking about the book he had seen the night before.

"Hello Mr soon-to-be married." The hair dresser said walking up behind him. "Where's aah, Karen?" He asked. "She had an emergency at home, I'm Taylor, I'll be cutting your hair today. Now what was it.."

Reid pulled the apron from around his neck and stood up. "I don't think I want people to think I'm a different person just because I'm getting married." He said, walking out of the shop.

As he was driving back to Ipswich and was stopped at a red light, a guy in a convertable car pulled up and had the stereo blaring, 'They say Taylor was a good girl, never one to be late...'

Reid was happy when the light turned green and the fool turned right instead of going the same way as he was. When he pulled up at Ipswich General he ran in and asked to see a specific doctor.

"Hay man, what's up?" He heard a few minutes later. "Ty, I need your help." Reid said to his best friend. "What's up?" Tyler asked the blond, slightly confused. "I'm goin' crazy here Baby Boy. You remember that girl I told you about meeting before graduation?"

Tyler nodded his head. "Well I was gonna get my hair cut, and Taylor took the normal girl's place. On the way here a guy in the car next to me was blaring, 'Taylor.' I'm telling you those are the signs she told me about." Reid said.

"Reid, you're getting married in a few days." Tyler said, trying to find reason in his friends head. "So?" "Reid, it's crazy dude." Tyler told him. "Could you find records on her? Maybe I could find her that way." Reid said, looking at his 'brother.' "Reid, contrary to what you and the other guys think, I don't have the privilege to read other people's files, especially if it was before I started working here and they were another doctor's patient." Tyler told him.

"Ty I need you to help me later when you get off. We're gonna find that book, even if it kills us before our powers do." Reid said

"Hay, honey." Taylor asked Michael, leaning over the back of the couch. "Ya? What's up." He asked, looking at her. "I lost my phone yesterday," She began. "That must have been a pain in the ass." Michael said chuckling.

"and I just found it in the microwave." She finished. "So?" Michael asked, confused. "So, all the wedding planning and my classes, I'm going a little crazy. So, I think I need a little break." She said, biting her lip.

"If you want we can move the wedding after you graduate..." He said, standing up. "No, no. I mean I need a little vacation. But only if it's okay with you." She said, calming him down.

"Ya, that's cool with me." He said, sitting back down. "Where you going?" He asked her after she stood up. "I'm not sure, I might go to Boston." She said, going to her room to pack.

Later, she went to Layla's shop and slid her plane ticket across the counter to her. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Ya." "Taylor this is too much." Layla said, trying to give her friend the ticket back.

"No, you're my best friend and I want to have one last fling before I graduate and get married." Taylor argued, giving her the ticket back. "You know I love you, but you're not my type." Layla joked. "Thanks so much, Lay." Taylor said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4}

"Dude, we're never going to find it. We might as well give up." Tyler said, falling on the couch at Reid's house. "No, we'll get some sleep then we'll keep trying tomorrow." Reid said, walking to the room he was sharing with Rachel while in Ipswich. He sat down on the bed and felt hands run up his back and start rubbing the knot by his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." Rachel whispered in his ear. "What?" He asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

She got up off the bed and pulled something out of the dresser where she kept her clothes. "Here." She said, handing him the wrapped present. "I, I didn't get you anything." He said, grabbing her hand. "No, this is just something I thought you would like to have." She said, smiling. He pulled the paper off and saw the cover for Dreamcatcher.

He just barely lifted the cover and saw, in perfect writing, Taylor Johnson 168-6258. "My mom said she noticed you and Tyler had been looking at used ones for a couple days and I noticed you didn't have your own copy." Rachel said. "Thanks babe." He said, kissing her. "You're welcome." She said before she stood up to change for bed.

The next morning as he got in the passenger seat of Tyler's car he handed it to Tyler. "Rachel bought it for me." He said when Tyler looked inside the cover. "What's this?" Tyler asked, pulling something out from in between the pages. "Dude, it's a receipt, for a credit card! She must have just bought it when you two met." Tyler told his friend, handing him the piece of paper. "It's for a shop in Ipswich." Reid said, looking at the name on the receipt. "Then let's go." Tyler said, putting the car in gear and pulling out of the driveway.

Layla and Taylor were walking around Boston, looking for a hotel when they ran into someone on the street. "Layla? Oh my god." "Rachel! So good to see you." Layla said, hugging the woman. "Taylor, this is my friend Rachel, we went to high school together. What are you doing here?" Layla told Taylor, then asked Rachel. "I'm getting married in a couple days." Rachel answered, showing off the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm so happy for you." Layla said, smiling.

"Well, I'm on a mission today, so I'll see you later. Actually if you want to come to the wedding you can, here's that address." Rachel said, writing it down on Layla's hand. "Okay, I'll be there." Layla said before saying goodbye to her old friend.

The next night Taylor was coming back to the hotel room when she found Michael leaning against her door. "Michael, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "I wanted to see you. When you left you didn't seem very happy." He answered.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He said, taking her hand in his. He led her to a park, One which looked similar to the one Reid had taken her to several years ago. "Hold on." Michael said when his phone rang. "What? You've got to be kidding me." He said, annoyed at whoever was on the other line.

Reid and Tyler drove to the address that the Taylor Johnson supposedly lived at. Tyler went ahead and, through the window, saw a woman, who from Reid's description, looked like Taylor, making out with a guy on the couch.

Reid came up behind him and then turned back to the car. "Reid, maybe, this is a sign that you're really meant to marry Rachel." Tyler said as they pulled out to fly back to Ipswich so Reid didn't miss the wedding.

The next afternoon, Taylor was sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off, talking to Layla, who was supposed to be getting ready for Rachel's wedding. 'How's Michael?' Layla asked. "I think he'll be okay. He didn't seem very happy last night when he left though." Taylor answered. "Listen I gotta go, the stewardess is telling me to get off the phone." Taylor told her again. 'Okay, I'll see you at home.' Layla said, shuffling around in the room. "Kay, love ya." Taylor said, hanging up.

Taylor hung up and looked up at the stewardess who was selling earplugs. "Would you like a pair?" She asked. "Yes. I would." Taylor said, digging in her purse and pulling out her wallet. "What the hell?" She asked, seeing Layla's credit card and ID inside. "Everything alright?" The stewardess asked. "No, I traded my wallet with my friend somehow." Taylor answered. "Does she have any money inside?" The stewardess asked. Taylor smiled at her and looked. "Yes, here you go." She handed the woman a ten dollar bill.

The woman handed her the change and went to the seat across the aisle. Taylor stood up and pulled the bill from the woman's hands. "Excuse me.." The stewardess said. "Reid." Taylor muttered. "Here, I won't be needing these." Taylor said, handing the stewardess the ear plugs back, then ran off the plane. She found a cab and dialed the operator. "Yes, I need the address for Reid Garwin? Thank you!" She hung up, told the cabbie the address, then when he pulled up she ran up to the house after telling him to wait outside.


	5. Chapter 5

{Chapter 5}

'Reid Garwin and Rachel Frederick Wedding' a sign said at the door. "Oh no, no." Taylor said to herself, running in the door. She saw signs directing her to the backyard and ran outside. "Stop!" She yelled, but froze when she saw a guy stacking up the chairs. "Stop?" He asked. "Is it over?" She asked, breathing deeply. "Oh ya, it's over." He said, chuckling. Taylor felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Never even started." The guy said again. "What?" Taylor asked him, confused.

"Yep, he called the whole thing off this morning." He replied. "He called it off?" Taylor asked, smiling. "That's terrible." She said, walking back through the house and getting back in the cab, going into town. She got out and walked around Ipswich as the street lamps turned on as it grew darker and darker. Taylor put her jacket on when she felt the chill reach her skin. She looked up and saw white flakes fall from the sky, snow. She slid her hands into her coat pockets and walked down the street sidewalk.

Taylor passed a book store, she stopped and looked in the window. She saw on a shelf by the window a copy of Dreamcatcher. She smiled and shook her head. 'Maybe I should give up on this shit.' She thought. She passed the coffee shop, a pharmacy, a small grocery store, then she walked up to the park. This time, the concrete wasn't covered in ice and people were skating around on in-line skates. She turned in her shoes and paid for a pair of skates and went around the rink a few times before she turned them in, put her shoes back on, and walked out to the middle of the rink.

She stared into the sky and said out loud, "Maybe you were right mum, maybe I should have gone home after I finished school." She closed her eyes after laying down flat on her back on the ground. She heard skater after skater leave the rink, then the world fell silent except for the wind and the occasional car that would pass by on the street.

She opened her eyes when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She asked, still laying on the ground. 'Hay, shouldn't you be home by now?' Layla asked. "I actually found his number Lay. I just didn't find him." Taylor replied. 'Oh, Tay, I know you must be heartbroken right now. Where are you?' She asked. "I'm in Ipswich. You stay at the hotel, if that's where you are. I'll be fine. Listen, I'll see you when I get back. I just need some time to think right now, okay?" Taylor asked her best friend.

'Okay, I'll see you later. Bye.' Layla replied, hanging up. Taylor slid her phone back into her pocket and closed her eyes again. "So what? Did the signs tell you to just lay there and freeze to death?" She sat up right quickly when she heard the voice yell to her. Taylor stood up and turned around. Right there, at the entrance to the rink, stood Reid. She felt her eyes prick with tears, which she didn't hold back. She slowly walked up to him, he did the same.

"I'm Reid." He said, holding out his hand. She took it after wiping her eyes and replied, "I'm Taylor." She looked him in the eyes and they both slowly leaned forward, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

{2 years later}

Taylor pulled away from the kiss and looked into Reid's eyes again. "I love you, Mrs. Garwin." He said, smiling. "And I love you, Mr. Garwin." Taylor replied. Reid kneeled down and held Taylor's swollen stomach. "And we both love you Brian Garwin." He said, kissing her stomach. Taylor laughed as he stood back up. "So, what do the signs say for us now?" Reid asked her. She cocked her head to the side and pretended to think for a minute, then she looked at him again. "Let's take it where ever we take it. As long as it's the three of us." She answered. "Sounds good to me." He said, grinning, as he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
